May is an angel?
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Harley races out of the forest crying sadly in a loud voice. Drew looks quiestiongly at Harley. "What are you up to Harley?" He questions. Harley suddenly appears right in front of Drew close with scared and sad eyes. "I-I saw Mays ghost!" Gasp! Is May actually dead? Find out by reading my first Pokemon fanfic! Comtestshipping warning! Rated T for safety. Rewriten version up!


No one's P.O.V.

Drew walks along the edge of the forest with a bored sigh. He stayed in the coliseum for awhile before leaving to where he is now. He had lectured May about how she was pathetic to loose but he of course added some words to boast himself. He later had seen Harley talking to May and she got this really sad depressed face then ran off into the forest. Drew wont just go after her, no she should be able to take care of herself.

Harley waited awhile before going into the forest saying he was going to just continue traveling and such.

Drew leans against a tree and thinks of what he could do for the next contest and how he could improve his pokemon.

Suddenly theres a scream that comes from the forest making all but Drew jump.

Drew looks up and turns to the forest. "Whhats going on now?" He groans.

Harley races out of the forest crying sadly in a loud voice. He starts running around spewing nonsense while having a major crying fit going on.

The others watch Harley surprised and confused.

Drew looks questioningly at Harley. "What are you up to this time Harley?" He questions.

Harley suddenly appears right in front of Drew close with wide scared and sad eyes. "I-I saw May's ghost!"

Drew sighs. "Really? Stop lying Harley. Theres no way-" He is cut off when two men close to them turn to each other and talk as if trying to keep it a secret, they don't seem to notice Drew and Harley.

"But didn't you hear that girl scream earlier?" One said.

"Wasn't it a little after that one girl ran out into the forest?" The other asks earing a nod from the man hes talking to. "Didn't I hear something about officer Jenny about a raging Rhydon and Aggron chasing some people for no reason in there. Heard some almost went off cliffs."

"Then she must've been killed that way or something." The one man shivers. "Oh man that's scary to even think about!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Just so we're clear I'm only coming to prove you wrong about this." Drew says as he and Harley walk in the forest looking for May or 'her spirit'.

Harley is more jumpy now as if it'll come out and attack him if he isnt over the extremes to be careful.

They find an area where the forest becomes a rocky ground and theres a giant chasm there.

"This is the area I saw her in!" Harley leaps scared and hides behind Drew while looking for any sign of May's spirit cowering behind Drew.

Drew looks around for any signs of May or something that could make this look real, like a projector, while Harley tags along close to the other male. Drew spots something then puts his hand by the time flower (I think that's what its called.) making it open up and eliminates the tape it got. "A time flower. Maybe this will help. It shows the past no matter how old it is." Drew explains seeing Harley look surprised and confused.

The two males watch as the projected May is chassed by an Aggron then a Rhydon as well.

The two pokemon look angry, real angry.

May stops seeing the edge of the cliff and she glances down before turning to look back at the two advancing pokemon. "Why are you attacking me! I didn't do anything to you!" May shouts and the pokemon still advance backing her to the cliffs edge which she spares a second glance back down the chasm before looking back to the pokemon. "Now I'm going to die and I only ran out here to get away from Drew and Harley's insults!" She is forced to try to back away from the two pokemon and she just falls back falling down…. Down to her death… with a scream.

"May!" Drew rushes forward only to stop after a few steps as everything stops.

The time flower closes letting things go back to normal but both Drew and Harley are frozen on the spot.

"May hun! No! You cant die! Please come back! I wont be able to do anything right knowing I'm the reason behind someones death!" Harley is in tears and is on his hands and knees just sobbing and crying.

Drew doesn't let a tear slide down his face but his eyes became teary the moment May had fallen.

Suddenly May appears at the cliff's edge not too close to the edge though. She's pale skinned, wearing a white dress, has angel wings and a halo above her head. She doesn't even touch the ground below as she just stands, or well floats, there. She brings her hands up to her chest together in a ball like form that people use when waiting hopeful for something to come or to plead for something.

Arceus comes over and behind May. "Yes you are dead and yes I have come to take you away from this world but you can say some final things you wish to say on Earth." It tells her.

May turns so shes facing Arceus and pauses half a second. She nods and tilts her head down but only just a little. "I just wish I had a longer life or knew that my death would come to me at such a young age. I never got the chance to have a daughter I would have named June. I never got the chance to marry, become top coordinator or even have my first kiss. I guess I'll have to leave with those regrets."

Mays list of things she regretted not being able to do hit a nerve with Drew.

"May! No come back! Don't go! I need you! I need your happy smile! I need that cheery attitude of yours! I need you May!" He shouts running towards May and the great pokemon standing in front of here.

Arceus takes a step closer and lowers its head so it touched the top of Mays head.

With that May becomes a bunch of sparkle dust that flies off into the air.

"MAY!" Both Drew and Harley scream only to both end up in a mess of tears on their hands and knees on the ground crying really upset.

Arceus leaves the scene but manages to hide far enough from Drew and Harley so that they wont notice.

Harley is going on and on about something in incoherent sentences, it sounds like how hell never sleep again or win another contest as May's death will haunt him.

Drew opens up letting out his true feelings out. "May. May! MAY!" He sobs and pleas. "Please come back! I love you! I love you more than life itself! I want to give you your first kiss, I want to marry you and I want to have a beautiful child named June with you and you alone! Please!" He throws his head back to look to the sky looking so broken hearted and pleading with all his heart. "Give her back to me! I want her to come back! It shouldn't have been her time for death!" He yells to the sky. "Just… Just…. Bring her back." His head falls down hanging in despair as he cries harder. "Please!"

Harley and Drew stay there crying for a good while till they ran out of tears they could shed on the outside but mentally still crying, well more Drew than Harley.

Drew sniffles and stands shakily. "Celebi….." He mummers the name. "Celebi can fix this. I can save her!" His voice is very raspy from crying so much. He turns to run off but Harley stops him grabbing his arm. "Let go!" Drew says though it hurts to speak.

"No." Harley's voice is also raspy and hurts to talk but he forces the words out anyways. "If you go back in time to change the past that can result to bad things." He tries to reason with Drew.

Drew struggles. "No. I don't care! I want May!" He manages to get out of Harleys grip and heads deeper into the woods.

"Drew!" Harley calls trying to get him to even just pause but is ignored.

Drew spots a clearing up ahead and there he sees May, still as an angel, standing facing Arceus, Mew and Celebi.

"May…." Arceus speaks. "I protect the spirits of those who die. Do you understand May?" It asks.

May nods as if mute.

"I think that…" Mew pauses as if thinking. "…that May is a great coordinator and I just wanted you to know that you're not what those boys said."

May smiles softly. "Thank you Mew."

"You are beautiful and talented May Maple." Drew steps out giving May a smile on his tear stained face, puffy red eyes from crying and his voice scratchy sounding.

May and the three pokemon turn to Drew. "Did you really mean what you said back there?" She asks.

Drew does his famous hair flick then smiled lovingly. "Of course." He reaches towards May as she starts to fade away. "I love you May! With all my heart and soul!" He tells her loudly.

"Oh Drew." May disappears with that.

Drew turns to Celebi, Mew and Arceus. "I need her. Please take me back in time or call her back! Anything just please let me be with her again!" He pleads them. "Please!" If he had any water for tears left hes be crying then epically at this moment. "Please! I want May back!"

"Drew…. You're heart and soul are surrounded by love for May. Perhaps we can do something." Arceus says.

"Really?" His eyes sparkle in hopefulness.

"I will send you back in time. Mays soul is already gone too far to call back." Celebi suddenly speaks ENGLISH and not its normal pokemon cry!?

"I will save her." Drew vows.

"Then here you go." Celebi sends Drew back in time using its powers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Drew opens his eyes to find that he is standing in an empty hall in the area where the coordinators are when not up on stage. 'Must find May before anything.' He thinks to himself and sets off checking every room for May. He finds her in a room sitting on the bench so he goes into the room. "Hey May." He greets her.

May looks up from her shoes to his face. "Hi Drew." She greets back.

"May I came here to tell you something." He tells her.

"well what is it?" She asks.

Drew hands her a rose. "May. Even though you lost today I think you're talented and beautiful." He says watching her shocked confused face. "I need you May. More than you think. I want to be your first kiss and maybe someday we can get married. Then we can have a beautiful daughter named June. May I love you." He tells her with full sincerity and love.

May stares at him just shocked, confused and doesn't know what to say so she tests him. "Drew is this some kind of joke? Cause if it is then it's not funny." She tells him.

Drew shakes his head then looks back into her eyes. "No May. I would never joke around when confessing my love, especially to you. I really love you May." He keeps his eyes locked onto her eyes. "I'm not going to keep secrets, within reason, from you since I bet you're thinking why am I choosing now. Well you see I came from the future which is actually a little later today. I think I've come back into my past body but in the future I loose you. You got chased off a cliff by two pokemon and it was because of me and Harley teasing you then you go into the forest. Loosing you then made me realize that hiding your feelings is never good. So I came back to try to save you and I was a coward not to mention a jerk keeping my love hidden but also to tease you so much. I became a bully to the love of my life. I'm sorry and I promise that I will not be a complete bully from now on." He explains refusing to listen that little voice in his head telling him to stop this and go back to how he was before, the good looking rich jerk.

May jumps to her feet and hugs him. "Thank you Drew. I love you." She says with a smile.

Drew smiles too and hugs her back pulling her close to him. "I love you May. I love you more than the world." He tells her.

May takes a step or two back staying in Drews arms but now her face is close to his. She leans in and kisses him on the lips.

Both of them close their eyes and kiss each other with so much love.

Once the kiss is broken they cuddle standing there for a bit.

"May. Would you like to travel with me?" Drew asks. "I know you're going to still want to do contests."

May nods. "Of course I'll travel with you." She says.

Drew just gives her a peck on the lips and his arms slip to her waist.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Almost a year later May is now eight weeks pregnant with Drew's child.

May and Drew don't care who finds out they are together and they allow themselves to show affection for each other in public.

Brianna got really upset over it but Drew just told her he's with me and to get over it because he plans to be with me forever.

May's mom was so excited about her and Drew getting together, they told her about two weeks into their relationship since that was the only time they would be able to call their parents for awhile.

Drews parents weren't as accepting, they tried talking Drew into marrying another high class girl but Drew refused to give me up even with the threat, that didnt get followed through with, that they'd disown him if he was with a lower class girl like me. Eventually Drews parents kind of accepted it, grudgingly but Drew told me that if they didn't accept it then it wouldn't matter because he would still be with me.

She has one more contest then the grand festival but the two love birds are going to a doctor to ask if she can continue in contests or not.

The doctor does a physical examination of May's stomach and baby then asked a few questions about how she feels after, during and before contest's.

"Well ever since Drew has been supporting me with them I've felt a little nervous which is better than without him. During I feel nervous and I can get adrenalin. After I feel a little down if I lose but win or lose I still feel loved by Drew and he in a way makes me feel like a winner." She explains.

"Well just be careful to not get hurt by pokemon attacks on your stomach, try not to have too much stress and just be careful. If you don't think you can avoid that then I suggest waiting till after the baby before returning to contest's." The doctor says. "If you do stay with contest's I would suggest checking in with a doctor before then after the contest just to be sure nothing harmful happens." The doctor explains.

May and Drew nod.

"Doctor. What about traveling?" May speaks up. "We were told we could continue but to travel we needed to ask every doctor we visit."

"For traveling I say as long as you don't do mountain hikes, go through cold weather not prepared so you and your child not get cold. Also make sure you try to keep your stomach away from being hit and make sure to keep following your eating code for when pregnant. Take it easy and don't push yourself. If you get in pain or your stomach feels funny then rest until either you feel well enough to continue or to stop there to rest then check on how you feel before continuing. If you're in a hurry then Drew or one of your pokemon can carry you as long as they make sure to not make you too squished due to that causing harm to the baby. Worry about that when the bump becomes a little noticeable if not earlier. That's all that I can really say besides check with a doctor whenever you can after traveling somewhere just to be safe but its nota must to do that." The Doctor explains.

"Thank you doctor." May says gratefully.

"Yes thank you." Drew adds his own thanks.

"It's no problem. I wish you both luck and I bet your child will be beautiful." The doctor smiles and lets them leave.

"We can get an ultrasound done in the next town. I was sure I heard the ones at our last ultrasound said that we can hear what they believe is going to be the gender." Drew offers. "Girl or boy I will love them dearly and I know you will too. We can always try for a second whenever."

May nods. "I hope it's a girl. I've always wanted to have a daughter and name her June."

Drew smiles happily. "Yes. I love you."

"Love you too."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

May and Drew go over to a telephone and decide to call May's parents then Drews parents.

They do have a right to know.

May dials the number to her parents home. She then waits for them to pick up as it rings.

Drew puts his free hand on top of her free hand that's on her lap.

May's mom answers. "May! Its been a long time! How are things?" She asks with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm fine mom but me and Drew just wanted to call to tell you some big news." May tells her getting a little nervous.

"What is it dear?" May's mom asks curiously.

"I'm two months pregnant with Drews child." May admits.

Her mom's eyes widen and she paused for a second. "Oh my gosh dear congratulations!" She says excitedly. "You will be a great mother and Drew a great father."

"Thanks." May smiles.

"Thank you Mrs. Maple." Drew smiles as well.

"Oh and May you'll never guess what but Max came out as being gay." Her mom tells her not losing her excited expression.

"Really?" May inquires. "I never thought he'd be gay."

"Well he's got guts to come out and admit something like that. I say he shouldn't be scared or ashamed of it. He should be proud of it. It's who he is." Drew says remembering the time his sister came to him telling him she was gay but they couldn't tell their parents because if Drews sister told them then her parents would make her straight even if shes a lesbian.

So Drews sister had to hide it and is ashamed and scared of who she is.

May knows that story, well May and Drew do share all the stories they can so they know a lot about each others family and friends.

May's mom and May both say a yes to Drew nodding their heads.

"Well I must go dinners cooking. I'll tell the others the news." Mays mom waves bye then hangs up.

May hangs up too then lets Drew call his parents.

They answer and they have a cold look.

"What is it you need?" His mom with long curly green hair and panther colored eyes says.

His father looks like Drew if he was older, a lot more strict, has shorter hair and taller.

"Mom, dad. If you disown me for this remember that it wont matter to me but if you try forcing me into anything I don't want then I will run away with May so we can be together." He starts off knowing what his parents will throw at us. "I got May pregnant shes two months along." He tells them calmly.

His parents are silent for a moment looking between me and Drew.

Finally his mom speaks up. "Drew we've been talking over things and we hoped you'd see reason. A nice very beautiful young lady said she'd be happy to be with you. Why can't you see this girls flaws. I bet she wont even be able to carry that baby properly let alone-"

Drew cuts his mother off. "You're wrong. May is my nice and extremely beautiful young lady. To me shes first class and shes my world, I'm very happy not to mention lucky to have someone like May. I know May will be a wonderful mother and she will be able to carry the baby properly. See reason and not be blinded by fame and money. Because I'm not blinded by money and fame. I am only blinded by May's beauty, no one else will ever compare."

Another pause then… "Well then Drew… Your father, lucky for you, made an exception for you to do contests and you know how much he despises male coordinators. So if we make an exception for her we will be tainting the family name even more."

"She will not taint the family name. She is the best girl out there in the world and if you cant get that and accept it then you'll just have to find a way to do so. Because I'm staying with her." With that Drew hangs up.

May brings Drew in for a kiss. "You're such a sweet heart." She mummers against his lips.

"Not as much as you are." Drew responds with a loving look.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

May is now four months pregnant with Drew's daughter that will be named June. She is in the grand festival and she is wearing a beautiful blue dress that doesn't hide her baby bump. She's about to go on stage for the grand festival.

"Good luck. I know you'll do really amazing out there." Drew says giving her a kiss on the lips as shes called up.

"Thanks." May smiles then goes out onto stage. Her routine is where it starts off with her Glaceon by having it first use ice beam to make a big pile of ice. She then gets her pokemon to use iron tail breaking said ice pile only to use ice shard and mirror coat.

In the end it became where Glaceon is standing proudly on the ground with pieces of ice around her then pieces and sparkling dust from the destroyed ice pile floating down around her and some around May while Glaceon shines with her mirror coat.

The crowd and judges absolutely loved it!

May won the grand festival and after a little bit of excitement of getting her prize the announcer starts asking some questions that everyone wants to know so no one objects to this random interview.

"May. Will you still be continuing contests now that you've won the grand festival?" She stars.

May smiles. "No. I will not be returning to contests for awhile." She responds rubbing her bump affectionately.

"Do you know if Drew will continue for sure yet?" The announcer continues.

"I'll only continue if needed." Drew responds coming out onto the stage going to May wrapping his arm around her waist as he stands beside her.

May leans against Drew.

"May…" Drew starts.

"Yes?" She looks to him.

He takes out a small velvet blue box and shows it to May closed. "Will you…." He opens the box revealing a beautiful silver ring with a diamond heart on it. "Be my wife?"

May gasps blushing and she nods smiling extremely happily.

Drew smiles too and puts the ring on her finger making it official.

"Wow! Winning the grand festival and an engagement! This is the most eventful grand festival in history!" The announcer proclaims.

Most people have accepted that May and Drew are together and that's that but there still people out there who want to make a gap between the two.

Theres cheers from most people in the crowd.

With one last bow from May Drew leads her off stage as the time for the contest is now over and to not have to hassle with more interviews by the announcer.

Today was the best day of Mays life in her books and more wonderful than normal, its always wonderful with you hes always telling May.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two years later May and Drew are sitting on the love seat together watching how the contest currently on while their two years and a week old daughter playing on the ground in the living room so Drew and May can watch her.

Their wedding and honeymoon went by without someone trying to crash it, since then June came into the world a month after their wedding and they've been living together peacefully since.

May and Drew opened their own business to train younger trainers and coordinators before they set off on their own journeys.

May mostly lets Drew train them but she does help when shes not tending to their big home that is also where they hold their work both most of the time in the backyard or in the basement.

They are pretty popular and receive a lot of money for the lessons.

June loves her parents pokemon and loves to play with them when she can.

Her parents pokemon are not objective to it and like to play with her as well.

Drew's parents came around enough to let them be not trying to tear them apart but that was a week after they got married. They are still cold and all but the rest of Drews family absolutely love that Drew found happiness with May.

May's parents have always been accepting to them while Max used to tease his sister and husband about how they couldn't tell the other their feelings for one another…..that is until almost a year ago he found a boy he fell in love with and he hasn't teased them since plus he still needs to confess his feelings to the guy.

So there's a happy ending after all. J

AN:

Original thought was that May, Mew and Arceus played a joke on Drew and Harley to get them back for hurting May. Then when they tried asking Rhydon and Aggron for help they got mad and chased May off a cliff attacking her. Mew or Arceus might have caught her or might have not. But it could have been just a prank and Mays alive or a prank gone wrong and May dies. But this idea I think works a lot better.

I was falling asleep while writing this so I hope its at least okay.

I'm sure characters will be even a little bit OOC and I'm sorry but this is my first time publishing a pokemon fic so be nice?

As for closing off on pokemon fanfics unless I get a pokemon nickname I will use an old nickname that's rarely been used on me or at least I'll try using it.

Hope you guys liked this fic! Feed back is for the review box below if you have anything you want to share.

Kit kat.


End file.
